ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dante135
Welcome Hi, welcome to U.B.C.S. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JosephFrost0304 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JosephFrost0304 (Talk) 21:17, November 17, 2009 sup-alup-ah-ding-dong Supith. Go to the U.B.C.S. page and add your name to what team you wanna join just like the rest did, and tell a little about yourself. And you don't need to edit the last message just hit leave message.-JosephFrost0304 WHAT do i have to do?!? What the hell! What i just told you!-JosephFrost0304 wiat do i hit edit then type my name in? Queef yo queef finally on do i hit edit then type dante135? YES!!! yes......NOW DO IT!!!!-JosephFrost0304 what do you think i should be?? for example vampiro is a weapon specialist Be a heavy weapons specialist.-JosephFrost0304. Or a vehicle specialist. okay... I just got a call in. New york city is infested with zombies. You and Vampiro112 go in and rescue any survivors. You guys can right the mission out on the New york spread page. it means you right the same thing as vampiro112.-JosephFrost0304 hold in there soldier! I'm on a mission, but i got back up coming. P.S. Write your name after you edit the new york spread page so i know who wrote it.-JosephFrost0304 hey guys im out at 5:45 brb on tonight we need more edits in the new york spread hey hey hey In the RE5 altrinative game (Wait do you remember the flash back in RE5 when jill tackles wesker out the window?) Good, well when he's telling the flash back you get to play the whole part. But even before it when Jill and Chris are heading to the top floor where Wesker is.-Agent Faces focus on the new york spread yes i saw the flashback tell joseph to send a chopper hey ya on yet im waiten Vampiro112 20:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) great that was a great mission damn that Axle is menacing yah vampiro like a claw busts out your hand?????-dante wat does that mean-vampiro hello yo you in Dante Vampiro112 19:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) yes im here waiting.... hey vamp im going to let you in on a little head start me and frost said this mission is guarenteed hard so watch your back out there and report to spartan for your weapon that meesage up top is mine (dante) i forgot to say my name lets do this We need to wait a hour for the other members.-JosephFrost0304 yeah i know soz i edited the page then erased it spartan iv all ready ask for my weapon im naming it the 112 grudgeVampiro112 20:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) get ready axel my be there and dante he will beat any bodies A** GO TO go to members on the left and it will say his name at leaders Mission The mission is starting go to save the flame page Axel Axel is there Two things First, LEARN TO SIGN. USE FOUR OF THESE: ~ AT THE VERY LEAST PUT YOUR NAME DOWN. YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO ON A TALK PAGE WITHOUT LEAVING A NAME. Getting to the politer part, that'll be roughly 15,000 credits for the .50 handgun you request. If you don't have them I do not make it. S-9 4 01:51, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Possible. It still costs 15,000 credits though. Either way, if you do I'll craft it and deliver it. Speaking of which, you can also snatch-n-grab prefab weapons from the crafting center anyways, so... S-9 4 15:33, November 21, 2009 (UTC) hurry! flamin is trying to fight axel we have to restrain him now before he ends up killing himself. -stephendwan. cool sick. Where is vampiro?-JosephFrost0304 dude On my user page check out my Resident evil hates and tell me what you think.-JosephFrost0304 assassins creed Dude, my sister let me borrow be left 4 dead, dead rising, gears of war 2 and assassins creed game for her x box. But she forgot the system because it was "Broke"-JosephFrost0304